


Smart teen

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Kamksi's coming up with a new Android.





	Smart teen

Amanda stood by his side as he drew the blueprints for a new Android; one he hoped would pass the Turing Test. He hoped his new discovery would help him. It being Thirium.

She stood impressed by the teenager's level of intelligence. How he could discover a new element at 15, she didn't know. It was October 13, 2018, and in all her years of teaching, she'd never seen a man as passionate about electronics as he was.

 

"Need any help?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not really" he said without looking away. "Actually, please help me with CyberLife."


End file.
